


The King of Knights (Harry Potter x Fate Crossover)

by TheHufflepuffCrossoverGirl



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night (Anime 2006), Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Character Development, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Final Battle, Fluff and Angst, Heroic Spirit, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Magic, Memories, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHufflepuffCrossoverGirl/pseuds/TheHufflepuffCrossoverGirl
Summary: Sybill Trelawney has a catastrophic vision: Teantaichean, the terrifying monster of a thousand tentacles, is summoned by a treacherous wizard who desires the destruction of all the wizards world.Dumbledore is not indifferent to the risk that runs the world of magic and only one person can destroy the terrifying monster, the king of knights, Arthur Pendragon. Although it goes against many rules, it is the only salvation and; for this reason, Dumbledore decides to invoke the heroic spirit of the fair king of Camelot.It's amazing to know that King Arthur is really a young woman, but nobody has to know, right? Arturia is asked to keep the secret of her identity, no teacher or student can know, and she must wait for the right moment to defeat Teantaichean.The thing that the king never expected was to end up wrapped in a love triangle with the most feared professor of Hogwarts and the perfect Hufflepuff Quidditch captain.Copyrights: The Harry Potter franchise belongs to the writer J.K Rowling and the Fate franchise belongs to TYPE-MOON. Fanfic created for fans of both franchises and I hope you like it.Sorry if my English isn't too good, that is because is not my mother tongue.





	1. Arturia Pendragon

Dumbledore looked at the floor of his office where he had drawn a kind of pentagram similar to the one in the book that was now on his desk. He was fully aware that a heroic spirit shouldn't be invoked if he was not chosen to be a Master for the Holy Grail War (considering that there were still years left for the next one) was forbidden; even so, he did it. It was an emergency and invoking Arthur Pendragon was the only way to prevent Teantaichean from completely destroying the world of wizards. What the Magic Commission would say if he found out was not important at that time, only watched over the safety of what is important to him and knew that Hogwarts would be the first target of the giant monsters that was under the influence of von Hazel.

From a drawer he took out a relic belonging to the great King Arthur, the sheath of the great sword Excalibur, Avalon. He swallowed nervously, once he started there would be no turning back, he would have to finish the spell. He looked at the clock on the wall, it was precisely 2 a.m.

"Iron and Silver as a base. Stones and the Archduke of Covenants as foundations. My teacher Schweinorg as an ancestor. The cardinal doors close. Start from the crown and follow the bifurcated path that takes you to the kingdom". The pentagram drawn on the floor emitted a brilliant blue light. "Full, full, full, full, full. Repeat it five times. But when everyone is full, destroy him. Prepared. I order it, come to me. Your sword will control my destiny. Answer if you accept my will and reason. I swear here that I will be all the good of the eternal world. That I will expose all the evil of the eternal world. For the seven heavens that receive three powerful words, come to me from the balance circle Balance Protector!"

A mowing light flooded the room, forcing Dumbledore to close his eyes briefly. When they opened, a smoke dispersed through the room, revealing a small and fragile figure. The surprise on his face was undeniable when noticing that it was a young girl with beautiful blond hair, wearing a pretty demure blue dress, with a shining silver armor covering some parts of her body and a majestic sword in her right hand. The girl's eyes opened, revealing the beautiful blue-green color of her iris.

"Why did you call me? I have understood that there are still a few years left until the next Holy Grail War" She said in her thin voice, but in a severe tone.

Was she the King Arthur Pendragon? Dumbledore still didn't believe it. He didn't underestimate the power of women, but myths described Arthur as a strong and imposing man. He remained silent and before the inquisitive look of the little blonde decided to answer.

"I understand that there are still years left; however, it is an emergency. Teantaichean has been summoned again and only you can defeat it, your majesty."

The little king's eyes snapped open at what he said, who had invoked that monster? No doubt it was very bad news and she understood that breaking the rules was necessary.

"Being that the case, I'll get rid of that monster. Where is it?"

"It has not yet been invoked, your majesty, and I do not know when it will be invoked."

She lowered her eyes for a moment before turning her gaze to the director of Hogwarts.

"And what am I supposed to do while I wait?"

"I do not know if you like the idea, Majesty, but you will have to cover up being a student of this institution until the moment arrives. No one should know who you are. I want to prevent Von Hazel from finding out or your presence would be useless."

"I understand. I suppose it is an advantage that I look seventeen years old."

"I could put you with the sixth years, if you wish, my lord."

"Please, call me Arturia". She smiled.

"Fine, Arturia". Dumbledore made a slight bow of his head. "I've planned everything to hide your identity before I invoked you; so, you will pose as my goddaughter and say that you have been instructed at home until recently that your parents passed away."

"I have no problem, you have planned everything very well, godfather."

"Being the case, welcome to Hogwarts, Miss Pendragon."

 

A new year began at Hogwarts School, many new students were extremely nervous and the older students were happy to return.

Arturia looked at herself in the mirror, the uniform fitting well with her delicate figure; however, the skirt seemed a bit short and made her feel a little uncomfortable. She decided to put on some thick black pantyhose that covered well enough in case there was an accident. Her hair was combed in the elegant way she used to, except that instead of her typical blue ribbon, she was wearing a black one.

She looked good in her uniform, she had to admit it. Once ready, she went down to the large dining room, standing in a corner so that no one would notice her presence until the indicated moment arrived.

"Do not get nervous, Arturia. You are a king" She thought, bringing a hand to her chest.

The new students had already been presented and selected for each of the houses and the young woman noticed how Dumbledore was standing. It was the moment.

"Dear students and teachers, today not only are freshman students integrated, but I have the great joy of receiving a new student who will be integrated into the sixth year of this institution". Students and teachers were quite confused with what the director said. Some students began to mutter things under their breath, until Dumbledore gestured for them to be silent. "Please, welcome my dear goddaughter, Arturia Pendragon."

The blond-haired girl immediately walked to the place where the selection hat was waiting for her. Her steps were graceful, but confident; her expression was serene, but firm. Her aura showed the dignity of a king. Not only that; Arturia had an exquisite beauty that caused several eyes to settle on her, especially male.

"Welcome dear." Dumbledore said taking her hand and inviting her to sit down.

"Thank you, godfather." She said as she headed to the seat.

Professor Minerva put the hat on Arturia's head faith and the object remained silent for a long time. It was becoming difficult for it to place the beautiful king in a house, since she had the characteristics of all four. The pride and ambition of Slytherin, the cleverness and intelligence of Ravenclaw, the kindness and humility of Hufflepuff and the bravery and nobility of Gryffindor. Everyone was expectant to know which house would join when the object immediately shouted: Gryffindor!


	2. First Friend At Hogwarts

After being selected for Gryffindor's house, the golden-haired girl had sat down with her new companions, but she remained absolutely silent. The food looked delicious, which made Arturia's eyes light up almost immediately. To the surprise of her housemates, Arturia ate in large quantities and extremely quickly, which made the members of Gryffindor laugh.

The blonde turned red and decided to eat more slowly, trying to maintain her refined appearance, although technically she had got lost just then.

"Then, Arturia is your name, right?". Asked a girl with curly brown hair, who looked younger. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you, Hermione." Arturia said politely, giving her a slight smile.

"I'm Harry Potter." Said a young man in glasses with a shy smile.

"Ron Weasley." There was a redhead.

"If you're a goddaughter of Dumbledore, why you haven't come to Hogwarts before?" Asked curious Hermione.

"My parents always wanted to educate me on their own, but they died last year and my godfather wanted me to come." Arturia answered remembering what Dumbledore had explained about her supposed life.

After dinner, they headed to the Gryffindor common room.

 

 

 

 

The blonde looked through the huge windows of the hallways thoughtfully. If that dreaded thousand-tentacled monster returned, then many innocent people were at risk.

"Miss Pendragon." Called the voice of the old headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Headmaster." She greeted with a nod of her head.

"I see that nobody even suspects you by your last name, that is good."

"I doubt they're going to believe that a young girl is King Arthur. Although I'm not as young as I look. When I took Caliburn out of the stone, Merlin told me that I would no longer be human and eternal youth was given to me, that is why I seem to be seventeen when I died over thirty years old." She told.

"Excalibur?"

"No. Caliburn and Excalibur are different swords, although they look alike. Caliburn was the sword that I took out of the stone crowning me as king of Britannia, but it broke when I failed my knight code. That's why the Lady of the Lake gave me Excalibur, which is much more powerful."

"That's an interesting fact to know". Dumbledore said. "You have already started your classes, I guess you are not used to attending a school, so I will take you to your classroom."

"Yes, thank you."

Dumbledore apologized to the Herbology professor with a little lie about having to talk to Arturia about how she felt at Hogwarts, which the teacher believed. Pomona Sprout cheerfully welcomed the little girl with the golden hair, inviting her to sit somewhere she found pleasing. Arturia's eyes scanned the seats to see which one was empty but found a rather familiar face, a Hufflepuff boy she had seen in the dining room. He motioned for her to sit in front of him, as there was an empty seat there. Arturia sat in the place that the boy indicated as she gave a very slight smile as a way of thanks.

The class of Herbology seemed quite curious and even came to recognize some species that Merlin used to use for some of his potions or to explain Arturia about magic. Merlin wasn't only his advisor, but also his tutor with regard to magic and therefore Arturia knew a lot about magic, even though she wasn't really born as a magician, she simply had the joy of becoming king.

Caliburn. That sword had marked her destiny, she had been chosen by God to be the king of England when she was just a young and innocent girl, who had recently lost her father. Merlin supported her to draw the sword and did it. She had to renounce her femininity and pass herself off as a man in order to claim the British throne. Her life was honorable and, at that time, she must continue to fight for her ideals and protect her people who were threatened by Teantaichean. She had not noticed how on her parchment she had drawn her beloved old sword, she really appreciated it more than Excalibur.

The classes of Herbology ended and the girl picked up her somewhat distracted, plus a hand on her shoulder made her turn around, finding herself with that tender Hufflepuff boy.

"Arturia, right?"

"Yes."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Cedric Diggory". He introduced himself by extending his hand. "I didn't imagine that Dumbledore had a family member, it's not that we know much about him, but we thought he didn't have any family."

"My godfather does not like to be exposing his life and he prefers that few know of his relatives because he could put them in danger." The young woman commented calmly while resuming her way.

Cedric followed her, walking beside her.

"It has been sudden really that you joined the penultimate year."

"My parents educated me at home, but they died last year and my godfather offered me to study here." She hated lying, but she had no choice.

"I see. It must be difficult to do everything from the beginning, especially if you had never attended a school and you don't know anyone." The chestnut commented. "I'd like to be your friend, Arturia, if you let me. I also don't want to force you to accept my friendship, but I would like you to feel comfortable here at Hogwarts and make your first year here a good memory."

"You are very kind, I appreciate it." Arturia said with a smile. "It would be a pleasure to be your friend."

That meant that the young Diggory would be Arturia's first friend in that institution and that meant a lot to the king, making her understand that she wouldn't be as alone as she expected, although she didn't want to involve him much in her affairs so that he wouldn't be damaged in the battle that is close. Cedric reminded her of her first and faithful knight, Sir Bedivere, who was with her from the beginning of her reign until she finally died. They had no physical resemblance, but their personality is very similar. Nostalgia filled her chest and, for a moment, Cedric noticed how the opposite eyes crystallized.

"Are you okay, Arturia?" Hufflepuff wizard asked worried.

"Yes"


	3. Caliburn

Arturia walked calmly through the corridors with her sight at no particular point, thinking about what had become her life at the time that had been invoked by Dumbledore. Despite not being a magician, she was now studying at Hogwarts and had to take a place in a life that wasn't her own. She had spent no more than half a day and could already feel the weight of the lie on her shoulders. Although she knew that she was lying for something noble, the lies were also against her chivalry code and, when she broke this, good things didn't always happen to her. She hoped that the famous phrase "the end justifies the means" would be a sufficient excuse for her conscience.

She was so lost in her thoughts that a blow of her shoulder against someone made her react and immediately turn around to see the person she collided with. He was a man who looked older than her, dressed entirely in black, whose hair was black as jet and eyes as dark as night.

"I apologize, professor." She said with her distinctive polite and formal tone.

"Be careful where you walk, Miss Pendragon." Those were the man's only words before going on his way.

Arturia went on her way downplaying the small acciden. Her next class was Potions and in a way she was excited. Of all her magic tutorials with Merlin, her favorite was Potions; It was fun, although it wasn't always right the first time. A smile formed on her pink lips to go to the place where she would receive her class.

"Arturia". Called a nice male voice approaching her, it was Cedric. "Are we going to class together?"

"Of course. Also with your company I would not miss my way to class." She answered in a pleasant way.

They both walked to the dungeons, where the Potions classroom was located. Cedric sat next to the king, whereupon his friends began to annoy him. Arturia wondered why they saw in that way, Cedric wanted to be nice, because there were no other intentions in the young man than to be her friend. Please! He just met her that morning, he wasn't going to like her so soon. He admitted that she was very beautiful, but it was everything.

Then Professor Severus Snape entered the classroom, technically lashing the door to close it, while he watched the sixth-year youth keep silent to pay attention. His dark eyes traveled the class in absolute silence, resting on the new student. There was something quite strange about her that Severus couldn't explain and he couldn't believe that she was familiar of Dumbledore. Anyway, another Gryffindor who could remove points if she made a mistake. As familiar as Dumbledore she was, she was still a student.

The class started and Arturia paid attention to what the professor said, taking notes of data that she considered relevant. Everything seemed to go well for her, until from one moment everything becomes dark.

 

"Please, take it with care of the handle and little by little take out the sword." Indicated a jovial voice, but that showed wisdom.

Arturia at that moment could see her precious Caliburn imbedded in that stone. It shone as sacred as she remembered it, with the faint rays of sunlight sneaking through the trees, illuminating the golden blade. Arturia took the sword from the handle and slowly pulled it out of the stone, lifting it towards the sky once outside. She had been chosen as king of Britannia and, as a result, a sacred light enveloped her.

"From now on you stop being human, Arturia. You are a king and you have been granted the divine gifts of those who forged the sword and all its power now decides on you. Keep in mind that nothing will be as before, from now on you have divine grace, an important mission and a kingdom, all resting on your shoulders." Merlin's voice was serious and it was a hard enough truth for such a young girl.

She saw herself when she was 17, with Caliburn in her hands and her eyes down, while Merlin rested a hand on her shoulder.

"The golden sword of victory, Caliburn, the one that is capable of becoming holy if its possessor is the perfect king."

Everything turned black, leaving only Arturia in a large empty space, with Caliburn in her hands. Slowly the sword that had crowned her as king was fragmented until it broke, becoming a golden dust that turned away. She had failed her cavalry code, failed as king, and now she was doing the same.

"I do it for the greater good." She said to herself. "If I could amend my past mistakes I would, but I know this is not a mistake. It is not."

 

The blonde got up from the bed panting, resting her hands on the bed while looking everywhere. She was in the infirmary of the institution, looking at Albus Dumbledore standing at the foot of the bed, next to Professor Snape and Cedric, who looked worried about his new classmate.

"Are you okay, Arturia?" Asked the young chestnut sitting on the bed, next to her.

"What happened?" She asked touching her forehead.

"Suddenly you fainted in Potions class. The professor thought you were asleep, but seeing that you didn't react, he immediately brought you and went to call your godfather". Explained the young Hufflepuff. "I came to take care of you for a moment, but I must return to class." He excused himself.

"I get it. Thank you, Cedric." She smiled and turned to the teacher. "Thank you, professor."

"If you allow me, I would like to stay alone with my goddaughter" Dumbledore said looking at both men.

They immediately withdrew to continue their work.

"I do not know what happened." The blonde said at once.

"It seems that a stronger magic managed to make you pass out, it seems that this magic source wanted to remind you something." Explained the old man approaching the girl to sit on the bed.

"In my dream I saw Caliburn. Seems like is reproaching me for breaking my cavalry code. I really do not like to lie and that is a big weight on my shoulders."

"You do not have to feel guilty, Arturia. It's me who asks you to do it and you have to comply with the order for the contract we have. But, please, understand that it is necessary and that when the time comes you will return to your identity, for now you are my dear goddaughter. You are fighting for a noble cause, to protect others. You are fulfilling your duty as king."

"I appreciate your words, Albus. I think I feel a little better with that." She smiled.

Dumbledore bowed before her. "I hope you get better. For today you can rest."

"Thank you, godfather."

Dumbledore withdrew and left the girl so that she could recover.


	4. Suspicions

Arturia adjusted her hair with a dark red ribbon that matched her tie and part of her tunic. She sighed as she saw other girls from her house leave the room, saying goodbye to her with a smile.

It had been a couple of weeks since Arturia had arrived at Hogwarts, weeks in which she met nice people among her classmates and the people in her house. Everything seemed to be going well in her new life, the students came to have some respect for her, the teachers noticed that she was brilliant and had become the favorite of several professors and Dumbledore and she even got to behave like a family. For her, Dumbledore had become her only family and appreciated him more than she could imagine. However, not everything was perfect. There was a teacher who wasn't very comfortable with her presence and didn't seem to trust her either, specifically it was Severus Snape, who was made suspicious.

Many times she had noticed when he looked at her, trying with his deep black eyes to reach the depths of her soul to discover the truth. Those were the times when Arturia feared that her true identity would be known.

The young woman with golden hair left the room. Her first class that day was Potions, which meant that again Snape would be trying to discover something about her that could betray her.

She went to the large dining room so they could have breakfast, sitting close to the trio she had come to know better than the rest. Her blue-green eyes looked towards the Hufflepuff table, greeting Cedric with a very slight smile before beginning to eat calmly, though, as always, in large quantities.

"Sometimes I wonder how you and Ron don't get fat and where you have so much food." Hermione commented while looking at both with a slight grimace.

"I guess I have a rapid digestion process." The blonde excused herself.

The biology books that she had come to read when she lived with her previous Master were useful.

"Hey, Artie. Snape is looking ay you." Ron told her in a whisper.

Arturia's eyes turned to the aforementioned and, in short, he was watching her. She felt uncomfortable and looked away almost immediately. Her appetite had vanished and she began to prick the food with her fork.

"I always see that he looks at you as if he expected to discover something about you." Harry commented.

"Maybe he does not trust me. Since my godfather has never spoken about me so openly, it is normal to suspect of me."

"I suppose, although I wouldn't distrust the word of Dumbledore." Hermione said.

Arturia felt bad about that. She knew that everything was a lie and when the truth was discovered they probably wouldn't have the same confidence in her or Albus. She simply nodded to finish eating.

  
Arturia enjoyed the Potions class, it really made her entertained, what came to bother her were the professor's looks. Sometimes she sensed that he didn't like her.

"I have to find a way to persuade him. The best thing is tell him directly and then I make up an excuse " She thought while, together with Cedric, elaborated a healing potion.

"I think Professor Severus doesn't trust you." Cedric commented.

"Did you notice it too?"

"Yes. I don't know why he's so distrustful. You have not proven to be someone with bad intentions and you are very good at Potions." The brown haired said with a kind smile.

A sigh came from Arturia's lips.

"I'm glad you think good things about me. I feel lucky that you are my friend."

Cedric smiled happily at the blonde's words. He would be lying if he said that he had not blushed because of it. Arturia was always honest and kind, but at the same time she was intelligent, noble and trusting. Those characteristics not many women possessed and used to be attractive, especially if they came from a girl with a beauty as pure as Arturia's. Maybe he was starting to like her.

The class ended and the students quickly took their things to leave. With books and scrolls in her arms, Arturia approached Professor Snape's desk.

"Professor, I would like to ask you something."

"I listen, Pendragon."

"I've noticed that you've been looking at me for the last few weeks, why?"

"I don't know what do you mean, Miss Pendragon."

"Do not lie to me, professor. I know you distrust me and I do not understand why, I have never done anything to indicate that I am not trustworthy. You look at me as if you wanted to find something else, as if there was something in me that is not right, as if trying to discover some secret about me. Why do you distrust me ?!" She said. She didn't notice that she began to raise her voice.

Snape knew that she had noticed his distrust of her and was surprised that she had the courage to ask him and was even more surprised that she had the audacity to raise her voice. He couldn't expect less from a Gryffindor girl. Even so, he resented being challenged, causing his gaze to harden.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for raising the voice to a professor." Sentenced the jet-black hair while writing again.

"You still have not answered my question." Arturia crossed her arms.

"Dumbledore has never mentioned his family to third people, I have known what happened with his family and he has never mentioned any goddaughter. If he was so proud of you Miss, I'm sure he would have said it to those he trust, but he never did it and now out of nowhere it turns out that he had a goddaughter of whom he is extremely proud, doesn't that seem suspicious to you, Miss Pendragon?"

Arturia's face paled. That was Snape's answer and it stopped her like a bucket of cold water. She kept silent, thinking about what would be wise to answer.

"Yes it would be suspicious to me, but do you think you would have risked your relatives for more confidence you had in someone else? He never wanted to put me and my parents at risk. When they died, my godfather became the only family I had and, only being here, he could protect me." She said looking down.

She had managed well enough for that answer. Snape looked her eyes, hoping to see the lie in them. The feelings of the girl were honest, since they didn't refer to Dumbledore but Merlin, although the situation reported was not true, what she felt was true.

She didn't say anything else and left the classroom.


End file.
